harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SoundersSecretKeeper
This User is an Administrator Bold text Rodger Sounders Hi. I was just dropping by to say that I really admire your article, Rodger Sounders. It's a really interesting read. Keep up the good work! Ajrand (Signal) 14:48, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Adminship Sounders, would you consider accepting sysop status? Ajrand (Signal) 18:55, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Help please. Hi,i would like some help with my scholomance academy of charmanian wizardry.i would like some help with editing it.hope i'm not asking too much. Ya if you could make an infobox for me that would be awesome man.GriffSlyPuffClaw 01:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Help Thanks for the welcoming. Do you have to have a book or something behind an article and link them? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 21:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll try the story thing later, I'm too busy for it now. Thanks again! - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 02:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I'm wondering, could you help me out with some points on a couple of subjects that I would like to include on my future article? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 20:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks! Well, first off, do you know what a Regeneration Potion is? If not, look it up on the Main Wikia (Sorry I don't know how to linl. Now, I was wondering what you think would happen if a regular man used one of those potions? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 02:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about not speculating, I meant a Wizard. Thanks for your answer, and just clearing, their soul would probably be like as if they had separated their soul (similar to the affect of a horcrux) right? And the other part is that they would be scarred and deformed as a physical affect, right? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 04:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! ... Right now I seem at lost of my next question... When I remember it, I'll make sure to contact you? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 23:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I remember! What is your opinion on a Muggle-Wizard War? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 07:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Really? Wow, gee, thanks! I appreciate the help! - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 03:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) How do you link to the main Harry Potter Wikia? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 21:08, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Sounders! Thank you so much for all of your service to this wiki! Your work is very much appreciated. Ajrand (Signal) 17:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hi! I love this wiki, and I'm probably going to add alot of articles soon. But I wonder if you admins want some help the design? I love making things like this. And just knock on my door if you are interested. Here is the link to the logo i created: http://i50.tinypic.com/2ij3swm.png I've got Photoshop CS4 and can make animations and stuff. Hope to hear from you soon! ^^ The formatings all weird I tried to make a page and I put it in then I saved it and the text is all wonky EstellaBlack 23:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction Is this like www.swfanon.wikia.com ? Darth Kieduss the Wise 04:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) How to do an Info Box How do you do the Info Box? You know, where you put their wand, birthday, apperance, etc......? C.N.Malfoy 18:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC)C.N.MalfoyC.N.Malfoy 18:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure how to got about this in this current version of the wiki. I would try to find another editor. I apologize for not being able to help. - SoundersSecretKeeper No worries, I'll just ask another editer, like you suggested. 10:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC)C.N.Malfoy Affiliates Hi, I'm an administrator on the Hogwarts RPG Wiki and was wondering if you'd like to become affiliates? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 15:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Help!!!! Some other fanon wikia user, is trying to delete my fan characters pages, and Idk why, I dont want my pages deleted, and im fairly new to this website, can you help me?? i really dont want my pages deleted.... Thanks for any help.